Mystery, Magic and Myth
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome stared from the 8 floor building;her small child like hands held tightly to the roof that stuck out from the building a good two feet.Now in a place or time she hadn’t seen before,in a form she hadn’t been in for a good seven years fullsumminside


**Title – Mystery, Magic and Myth**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Draco ^_^''**

Genre – Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

**Summary – Kagome stared from the 8 floor building; her small child like hands held tightly to the roof that stuck out from the building a good two feet. Now in a place or time she hadn't seen before...in a form she hadn't been in for a good ten years, with a caretaker of the oddest breed; Kagome must find a way to turn back to her rightful age and a way back to her home, without raising any suspicion.**

**NOTES:**

**1. This will not follow the InuYasha timeline in anyway! However, characters may/will be mentioned in later upcoming chapters.**

**2. Kagome is 12 years old in a 5 year old body; the five year old version of herself.**

**3. She still has Miko abilities, rather then finding out on her fifth birthday by falling through a well, her mother and grandfather trained her to be a Miko since childhood.**

**4. This will follow the Harry Potter Line to a point, but I will stray off of it a little later.**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**London Bridge is Falling Down**

Kagome smiled sweetly; across from her sat a man (her temporary guardian) with shoulder length black greasy hair and a hooked nose with a rather sallow pale complexion. From their recent meeting, she had only gotten his name...Severus Snape. He hadn't understood her during their first meeting, so it surprised her greatly when she began speaking the English language after his friend pointed a stick at her.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A swirling vortex of colors surrounded Kagome in their own form of an embrace. She saw nothing but a darkness so suffocating that during the odd coming of twists and turns, her hands held her throat and her fingers rubbed in soothing circular motions in hopes of soothing the odd lack of air she was receiving that caused the burn in her throat. A sudden jolt caused her eyes to snap open and she looked down in time to see a fast approaching ground. Her hands reaching out to grab what she could as her voice carried only as far as the 7th and 8th floor with the lack of air she had been provided._

_A few heads poked out from there respective windows and slight glow erupted from one said window that a man opposite of the building she was falling towards stood in. Her decent had slowed and she had seen the man with greasy black hair and cold, serious, and sad black eyes watching her carefully. She looked down and caught hold of the roof. Her hands were working to pull herself up as the people watching released their breath in relief. Some stared in confusion and disbelief at the thought of her surviving the drop from nowhere. Kagome on the other hand, wanted to find the man who saved her; looking at the building from afar, she noted its dark stones of grey and charcoal. The shadows that surrounded it did little to ease her too. She counted windows to the one that the man had only seconds ago occupied._

_Before moving from the roof in which she stood though, she noticed her loose, baggy clothing that hung from her shoulders. Her shirt reached her legs and her skirt... She looked over the edge of the roof and there in the middle of the road was her skirt and underwear. She blushed and lifted her shirt before her eyes widened and she pulled the shirt back down to cover her virginity back up. Looking around for anything that could help her, she spotted her red scarf on a familiar flag pole not to far out on the roof she stood on. Walking to the pole, she carefully stepped onto it and balanced, her arms held out and eyes straight ahead on the scarf of scarlet. The wind seemed to be blowing more violently then when she stood of the stone building, but she forced herself not to look down. Finally reaching the scarf, she grabbed the pole and let herself slide off of it before grabbing hold of the scarf and using her hands to climb back to the roof. She swallowed what felt like a stone in her throat and tied the red scarf around her much smaller waist._

'_Why do all of the weird things happen to me?' She mentally whined to herself. Looking back at the flag, she noted the colors and design before making her way from the roof to the roof's door. She managed to avoid most of the people rushing up to check on her. Somehow, she got out without anyone really noticing her and crossed the street to the dark shadow cast building that her spooky night occupied._

_Kagome walked up to the building and the first thing she noticed was the familiar jolt she got when walking through a barrier. She looked around at those that walked in and out, none seemed to notice. Closing her eyes, she tried feeling out for demons and frowned when she felt neither demonic nor pure energy around her. Just... human and...something she didn't recognize; it felt human, but almost like...she couldn't explain..._

_Shaking her head, she stepped into the building and everyone turned to her; she forced her legs to move and walked past them to the stairs and made her way up the many steps, already used to long treks up stairs and mountains, but her legs were smaller and her body much easier strained. She was panting a little more than halfway up and her eyes were half lidded. By the time she made it to the eight floor of the odd building, her legs ached, her stomach grumbled and her feet stung. She made herself continue as she counted once more, stopping on the fourteenth door before knocking._

_It was silent before a shuffle was heard and the tinkle of the chain lock on the door could be heard. The door opened and she smiled when the man she had looked for opened it with a sneer on his face._

"_Thank you for saving me." I said kindly, but he frowned and scrunched his nose in confusion._

"_**What nonsense are you muttering?"**_

'_...huh?'_

"_**Severus, let her in."**_

_Kagome frowned at the voice of an elder man. She couldn't understand a word the two had said._

"_**Come in,"**_

_Kagome watched him open the door wider and step aside for her. Unsure if she should continue or not, suddenly feeling very nervous and cautious of her surrounding when the greasy haired man placed his hand on his shoulder and pushed her in._

"_**Hello child, care for a jelly bean?"**_

_The elder man stood tall, and thin. A crooked nose with the look of being twice broken and kind blue eyes that twinkled at her, a smile and a mystical look in his eyes shined back at her. His hair was silvery and long, his beard the same, falling much past his chest and touching his belt buckle. He held a box of jelly beans out for her and hesitantly, she took a blue one and smiled at the blueberry flavor that consumed her mouth._

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi."_

_The old man pointed a stick at her and the tip glowed lightly when he spoke. __**"Translatcio," **__He spoke softly in his old tenor. "Now, is that better child?"_

_Kagome stepped back in surprise. "How..."_

"_That's a secret my dear," His eyes twinkled. "Now, my friend here tells me you took quite the fall. Where are you from?"_

"_..." She contemplated telling them and decided otherwise. "Japan, I'm not sure how I got here or for that matter how I got so high above that roof."_

"_Where are your parents?" Kagome glanced away from the man and caught sight of the calendar, her eyes widened._

'_1991...its 7 years in the past...' She sighed, "My parents are gone."_

"_I see..." The old man seemed truly saddened by the news. __"My dear, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and this is my good friend Severus Snape. For now, why don't you stay with him; he will keep you safe for now, and maybe we can get you home." He looked her in the eye and she felt as if he was reading her. A moment later he stood and dismissed himself through the door and left her with Severus Snape...her new guardian._

_He looked over her attire and once more, his nose scrunched up in distaste._

"_Follow me," She did as told and followed him into another room. He too pulled out his wand and placed it and his hand in a dresser drawer before retracting his hand and handing her a parcel tied with string. She took it and looked up at him with curiosity. "Get dressed." He told her, then left her in the room and returned to the living room._

_Kagome pulled the string of the parcel and let it fall from her hands and down onto the ash wood polished flooring. She removed the lid and smiled. 'This won't be so bad...he doesn't look nice, but...' She removed her belt and let her make shift dress fall to the floor. Pulling on the green under garments with silver lace lining, she took out a white dress with the same green pooling at the bottom and running up the front in smaller green dots. 'I haven't worn a dress since I was just a little girl.' Her left eye twitched at the thought as she noticed she didn't need a bra anymore, pulling the dress on, she twirled once in it before sighing. 'That's right; I'm a little girl again.'_

_She stepped out of the room with her clothes in the parcel, placing it on the table before walking up to Snape._

"_Dumbledore obviously believes you can be trusted, so I am to explain to you what I and he are."_

"_..."_

"_We are wizards."_

"_...Wizards? Like, you can do magic and stuff?" Kagome asked, a little doubtful._

"_Rather basic, but yes; magic and stuff." He said uncaringly._

"_...show me!" Her eyes bright with interest._

"_I'll do no such thing."_

_She pouted then smiled sweetly._

_**~End~Flashback~**_

That is where they were now, Kagome smiling sweetly at Severus.

"Alright then, I've seen you do it already anyways."

He quirked a brow, "Enlighten me."

"When I fell, I slowed in my decent and saw a glow from you window."

"Then there is no reason for me to waste my time."

"Yeah, it wasn't that impressive anyways."

"Excuse me,"

"Oh, well...even I can make a stick glow." He glared at her and tossed her an ordinary stick in her own opinion.

"Show me!" He demanded.

"Why should I?" She challenged, and for a moment she saw a smirk appear before vanishing back to the sneer he wore. Kagome held the stick out and concentrated her Miko energy into the piece of would. Under normal circumstances, the stick would have glowed a bright pink, but instead it sparked and bright pink seemed to get in a fight of sparks with bright green. She dropped the stick in surprise and Severus stared at the girl in surprise, curiosity and suspicion. He picked the stick up and she asked him what it was.

"A wand,"

"...you were serious then..." She looked down at her hands, _'I should tell him the truth...I will need help returning back to normal, so I might as well recruit an assistant or aide...but...can I trust him...' _She sighed and sat down at the table he sat at. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm from the year 1998 and I am actually 12 years old. I have been raised as a Miko by my mother and grandfather. I need help getting home, to my home. Help me?"

"...assuming that this is the truth, it will take time. Seeing as how it's so close to the start of the new school year, we may have to delay your return...home."

"I understand. Uh...what school?"

"If I am to be your caretaker you will find out soon enough."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone in my home. You will accompany me to the school, but you will not attend classes. I am afraid...you are not up to par with the rest of the students."

"HEY! How would you know?!"

"You wouldn't understand the lessons."

"So, that's what school is for, to learn."

"...we will see." Severus stood up, "I will be back, stay inside."

Kagome frowned but nodded all the same. "Fine," She watched him leave through the door with the thin stick.

"Witches and wizards...I suppose it isn't all that strange." She swung her legs back and forth then sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Ohayo Gozaimasu, Watashi Wa Akuma-Chan! ^_^'' I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter, the next chapter will be a jump forward to either shopping or the train ride. Actually, I may skip to the school and have her await the trains' arrival with Hagrid or something. Who knows, tell me what you think!**


End file.
